Ice Cream Caves (Episode 35)
- | difficulty = Considerably easy }} Ice Cream Caves is the 35th episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fifth episode of World Six. This episode was released on December 19, 2013. The champion title for this episode is Queen of Shiba. Story Before episode: A Shiba Inu (柴犬) gets stuck in an ice cream cone. After episode: Tiffi takes a feather and tickles the Shiba Inu (柴犬). The Shiba Inu (柴犬) sneezes "A-chooooo!" and flies off, freeing her from the cone. The Shiba Inu then thanks and offers Tiffi to eat some ice cream with her. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 501 to 515. *Easiest level: Level 503 *Hardest level: Level 505 Ice Cream Caves contains some medium-hard levels such as 505, 510, and 515. Levels 501, 512, and 514 can also be a bit challenging for some (but not too difficult) while the other 9 levels can be quite easy. This episode, overall, is considered easy and much easier than the previous episode, Meringue Moor, but this episode is slighty harder than Crunchy Castle and Cereal Sea. This episode is considered the easiest episode in World Six. There are 7 Jelly levels ( ), 6 Ingredients levels ( ), and 2 Candy order levels ( ). Gallery/Directory Foxbefore.png|Help, I'm stuck! Foxafter2.png|After story Level 501.png|Level 501 - |link=Level 501 Level 502.png|Level 502 - |link=Level 502 Level 503.png|Level 503 - |link=Level 503 Level 504.png|Level 504 - |link=Level 504 Level 505.png|Level 505 - |link=Level 505 Level 506.png|Level 506 - |link=Level 506 507fb.png|Level 507 - |link=Level 507 Level 508.png|Level 508 - |link=Level 508 Level 509.png|Level 509 - |link=Level 509 Level 510.png|Level 510 - |link=Level 510 Level 511.png|Level 511 - |link=Level 511 Level 512.png|Level 512 - |link=Level 512 Level 513.png|Level 513 - |link=Level 513 514-new.PNG|Level 514 - |link=Level 514 Level 515.png|Level 515 - |link=Level 515 Ice Cream Caves map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Ice Cream Caves Update.png|"In construction" figure added Trivia *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2013. *This episode starts a trend of having very few candy order levels. Ingredient levels start to appear much more often. *This is the 3rd consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. Although it was rumored that would be some in here, but instead they made lots more jelly and ingredients levels. *This is the first episode which has only 2 Candy Order Levels levels. *The gap of release dates between this episode and the previous one (Meringue Moor, released on October 9, 2013) is 71 days. This was even longer than Savory Shores and Munchy Monolith's release gap. *This is the third episode to contain three words in its title, after Easter Bunny Hills and Pearly White Plains. *This episode has 6 Ingredients levels - more than any other episode besides Bubblegum Bridge and Sour Salon. *This is the third episode which takes place at a location with snow, the first being Delicious Drifts and the second being Holiday Hut. *Like Cherry Chateau, there are no toffee tornadoes at all. *This is the 6th consecutive episode with nothing new. *Many wonder if the mascot of this episode is based off the internet Doge meme, a picture of a shiba dog. Category:World Six Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Considerably easy episodes Category:Reality episodes